Kiddnapped
by The Kitsune Warrior
Summary: An interesting event takes place in Tails' home, wich causes him to journey to far away to retrieve the object of his desires.
1. Event

He stared at the plant

He stared at the plant. He knew nothing would happen to it. But he just couldn't help it, this little plant help many fun memories. As well as a few bad ones….some, very…bad ones.

"Cosmo" said Tails to the small plant "I hope one day I can change you back…then we can live together and be happy forever…like we promised."

"Heh heh…you still talkin' to her huh Tails?"

Tails looked behind him to see Sonic standing right behind him

"Sonic… I didn't hear you come in"

"That's coz you were too busy talkin' to your plant" Sonic chuckled

"Whatever" said Tails defiantly "I'm going to get Cosmo back, no matter what the cost"

Sonic stared at Tails for a moment, which eventually, irritated Tails

"What?"

"You really like her, don't you?"

Tails was slightly embarrassed at this question "Well…uh..I..uh"

"Heh….it's ok Tails" Sonic chuckled once again "Just take good care of that plant ok?"

Tails smiled and nodded "Ok Sonic"

"Well…I'm off"

"You're Going?...But you just got here?"

"I know…but I think I'll leave you and your plant alone for a while"

And before Tails could respond…he was gone

"I seriously don't get him sometimes" said Tails to himself

He then turned his attention back to his plant

"The truth is….I really do like you Cosmo…you mean a lot to me…and like I said to Sonic…I'll do anything I can to get you back to normal"

Tails glanced at a nearby clock, and realised that it was quite late.

"I think I should get to bed…it's kinda late"

Tails picked up the small flower pot and walked into his bedroom; he placed the pot on a nearby table and shuffled into bed. He took one more look at the flowerpot, and quietly murmured..

"Goodnight Cosmo"

It wasn't long before Tails had drifted off into dreamland, as he was snoring loudly. Oblivious to the world around him.

"Geez……where's a mute button for this kid…"

"_Don't worry about that…just get it, and get out"_

"Affirmative… I can see it now"

"_The take it and get out there before he wakes up"_

"Rodger That…retrieval mission complete…. Moving out"

The next morning, the sun beamed through the window of Tails' bedroom and directly onto his face, causing him to stir, and eventually wake. His eyes slowly fluttered open, he then stretched his arms and legs…giving a yawn at the same time… he slowly slid out of bed and made his way to the kitchen.

He instinctively walked to the kitchen, and grabbed what seemed to be a left over sandwich… he slowly munched into it as he stumbled around his house…slowly waking up…..he stared at the sandwich then said to himself

"Well…I can't just go feeding myself now can I…gotta feed Cosmo too"

He walked outside and walked to a small open area lined with shelves, workbenches and cupboards,…it was just a small space where Tails could work on his gadgets and other various experiments… but what Tails was looking for was on the workbench

"Ah..there it is" said Tails as he grabbed a small watering can from off of the workbench, he walked back into the kitchen and filled it with water from the sink and wandered into his bedroom…

"Here we go Cosmo…. Here's som-" Tails looked at the small table which was supposed to hold the flower pot

"C-Cosmo….where are you?" called Tails, even though he knew in his mind that Cosmo was only a small flower in a pot and had no chance of answering him, he still called out to her anyway, it just made him feel better

"where could she go?" wondered Tails "She's just a flower in a pot…by all logical explanations, she cant move….which means….someone else moved her…but who and where……"

Tails ran around the house in search of the pot… but was unsuccessful…

"Where is it" said Tails, starting to get worried... He was getting nervous and was starting to shake

"Calm down Tails…..calm down" he said to himself to try and calm himself down, he sat on the floor and took deep breaths…..

"Now…lets think this through" said Tails "someone had to be in here in order to take Cosmo…..so. First things first….who took Cosmo?"

Tails pondered for a moment "well…there is one way to find out"

Tails looked into the top corner of his room…above the door was a small blinking red light…so small, you wouldn't see it if you didn't look for it. "I sure hope that picked up whoever did this"


	2. Discovery

He stared at the computer screen…waiting for something to happen…but all he could see was himself, sleeping peacefully and next to him, on a small table, was Cosmo in her small flower pot

"come on…" tails said to himself "something's gotta happen eventua-…ah….ACHOOO" Tails sneezed, groaned and rubbed his nose

"ugh…" tails groaned and turned his attention back to the Computer monitor "ok…where was….." tails looked at the computer screen "SHE'S GONE!!"

And indeed she was, tails had not moved from his sleeping position, Cosmo however… was nowhere to be seen

"AH….i must have missed it when I sneezed!" tails realised

With a few quick mouse clicks on his computer, he began to rewind the footage, during the process tails got quite a shock, he quickly resumed play of the footage and watched carefully. A shadowy figure slowly crept into Tails' room through an open window and tiptoed his way across the room toward the plant, when he reached it, the shadowy figure grabbed something from his behind and bought it towards his face….since it was dark, and the only light source was the moon….tails couldn't make out who the figure was... but he could tell by the general shape as to what the figure was holding

"a radio….whoever it is….is talking to someone" said tails to himself "so…there's more than one person behind all of this….but…who?"

Then what Tails saw next gave everything away

"EGGMAN!!"


	3. Determination

"X TORNADO LAUNCH!" Tails commanded, pressing several buttons on the control panel of his plane.

"HOLD IT!!" came a squeaky voice from beside the plane

Tails looked to the side that the voice came from and saw Bokuun standing there with a goofy grin across his face, he was leaning against the wall with what seemed to be one of his exploding TV' in his hands.

"Hey Tails…come here!...i got somethin' for ya'" said Bokuun holding up his small TV

Tails' calmly got out of the plane and slowly walked up to Bokuun.

"I got a message from Dr. Eggman" Bokuun said as he handed Tails the TV.

But instead of looking at the TV and hearing the message, he gently placed it on the ground beside him.

"What?...Aren't you going to hear the message?"

"Bokuun" said Tails calmly

"Huh?...What?"

And in an instant, Tails' personality switched from docile to psychotic, he grabbed Bokuun by the throat, picked him up, gave him a powerful right hook directly to the nose, causing it to bleed, and then slammed him against the steel wall, causing a considerable amount of pain to Bokuun, as his jet pack pressed against his small spine. Causing Bokuun to loudly scream in pain.

"BOKUUN!...WHERE IS COSMO!?" Tails roared.

"Why…. should I tell… you?" Bokuun replied weakly

Tails tightened his grip around Bokuun's neck, emmiting an 'Ack' sound from him

"BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I'LL GIVE YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER HELL UNTIL YOUR VERY LAST BREATH!!...I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE DEAD!!" Tails screamed in response.

"O…..OK……'Ack'….I'll…..Tell you…" Bokuun said struggling, tears forming in his eyes.

Tails then dragged him by the neck over to the X-Tornado, and threw him head-first into the back seat

"You'll do more than that Bokuun" said Tails as he slid into the driver's seat of the plane and prepared the necessary launch preparations "You're going to lead the way…NOW TELL ME!"


End file.
